


She's a Keeper

by Cleokat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Gambler/Yakuza AU, I wrote this in school rip, good ol platonic bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleokat/pseuds/Cleokat
Summary: Natsumi has a stupid, stupid brother, and he has a stupid, stupid crush.





	She's a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewildwilds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildwilds/gifts).



> This AU is not mine!! At all!! Rather, it belongs to the lovely Anh, or thewildwilds~ please check out her work!

The spoon clinked against the rim of the almost-empty sundae glass, streaked with the pink of strawberry syrup and clouded with the sweet fluff of whipped cream. Natsumi skimmed her spoon over the melted remains of the ice cream, watching the milky white drops spill back into the puddle occupying the bottom of the glass. The silver-haired woman seated across the table shifted in her chair almost awkwardly, tugging on the collar of her silken black and gold kimono. Natsumi’s green eyes flicked up to the glinting, golden hairpin in the tight bun the girl wore and calculations ran through her head.  
  
Currently, Peko Pekoyama was technically worth more than all the money they had stashed away in their wallets and pockets and coat linings… and Natsumi almost salivated at how easy, easy it would be to gamble away all of her money and savings. Suddenly, she blinked and realized Peko’s ruby eyes were trained on her face. Instead of shying away sheepishly like she wanted to, she instead leaned forward, twisting her lip up into a smirk and placing her elbows on the table.  
  
“What’s the matter, Princess?” Princess wasn’t a nickname she used often. No, use of that title was mostly reserved for her idiotic, lovesick brother who had temporarily left them. Natsumi ignored the fact that he was probably swindling some poor (or not so poor) bastard out of their money and instead delighted herself in how Peko’s ice cold facade faltered for a minute before freezing her features once more.  
  
“Just curious is all.”  
  
“Curious, huh?” Natsumi watched as Peko adjusted her position and pushed her half-empty plate forward to the center of the table. Natsumi pursed her lips and immediately darted her fork out to push around the last few bites of cake before raising them to her mouth and chewing them, agonizingly slow. “Let’s make a deal,” she said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
“A deal?”  
  
“Question for a question. I ask you one, you ask me one. We both answer truthfully.” Peko tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and her glasses caught the light as she looked up to make eye contact.  
  
“Spoken like a true gambler.”  
  
“I try.”  
  
“Do you wish to go first? Or should I?” Peko asked. Natsumi crossed her legs and rested her chin on her palm.  
  
“What’s the full story about you cutting off a dude’s hand?” This had been a story that Natsumi had dug up when trying to learn information about the yakuza princess that ran the city. It seemed so foreign, the pretty, put-together girl severing limbs with a sword. Peko bit her lip and her expression hardened.  
  
“He spoke against me in ways that I found… punishable.”

“Punishable?”   
“He mocked the matter of my gender. Apparently he believed that one cannot handle the clan as well simply because I’m a female.” Natsumi snorted.  
  
“That’s stupid of him. Glad you cut off that hand.”  
  
“Indeed. Now for my question… are you an Ultimate like your brother as well?”  
  
“No… I’m… not an Ultimate.” The words repeated in her head, stirring up insecurities she thought she had long buried, insecurities that had been planted the day the letter not addressed to her had arrive in the mail. “Not an ultimate…” She didn’t realize she had zoned out until Peko’s hand waved in front of her face, snapping twice fairly loudly.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Gah… I’m here, I’m fine, fine. Anyways… I don’t know why I wasn’t selected to be an Ultimate. I think I’m plenty talented, and the agencies are just blind.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Or maybe they like Fuyuhiko better for some reason, or maybe it’s because he’s older… I don’t know. It doesn’t matter to me at all… it’s just some bullcrap title that costs you your limbs and it doesn’t even matter in the end-“ She trailed off under Peko’s ruby gaze.  
  
“This means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” Natsumi shrugged and dropped her gaze to the table.  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
“For someone who’s supposed to have a good poker face… you’re a bad liar.” Natsumi let out a puff of air and blew her bangs out of her face.  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“Well… you should know that being an Ultimate isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be about.” Peko rolled her spoon between her fingers and looked at the sky thoughtfully. Natsumi shrugged.  
  
“As I said, I don’t care. Hey, where’s your boyfriend?”  
  
“Boy… boyfriend?” Her cheeks colored and Natsumi beamed. “He’s not… that’s incorrect…”  
  
“Sure, sure! Speak of the devil. Hey, Fuyu! Over here!” She waved over her brother, who strolled over. He kept his hands stuck in his pockets and was whistling. That was a good sign.  
  
“Fuyuhiko!” Peko jumped at the sight of him, before coughing and sitting up a little straighter. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” he said with a wink as he dragged a chair over and slid into it.  
  
Natsumi leaned back in her chair and raised her hand to call over a waiter, but Fuyuhiko waved her off.  
  
“Soooo, what were you guys talking about?” Peko pressed a finger to her lips, which were curled up in a mischievous smile.  
  
“That’s for us to know and you to find out,” she said.  
  
Fuyuhiko huffed in mock annoyance while Natsumi stretched her hand out for a high-five, which Peko responded to a little hesitantly.  
  
“Very funny, very funny,” he said with a sigh.  
  
“I think it is,” Natsumi giggled.  
  
“No one asked you.”  
  
Peko smiled as Natsumi stuck her tongue out at a smirking Fuyuhiko. Then, she stood up and quickly dug through her purse, setting a pile of bills and coins on the table.  
  
“I think I should go check on the casino. It was lovely chatting with you two!” It was almost comical how fast Fuyuhiko stood up.  
  
“I can go with you! I mean… if you want me to…” Peko blushed, and Natsumi held back a laugh.  
  
“That would be nice.” The two of them made their way out of the outdoor cafe and walked down the road, tailed by two of Peko’s bodyguards.  
  
Natsumi watched them go, the sound of Fuyuhiko’s laughter reaching her ears even after they were out of sight. Things made sense then, and as she stood up to leave as well, she knew it was really love. Maybe Fuyuhiko would come back with a little less than she would have liked now. Maybe she would have to do a lot more work to cover their tracks now that they weren’t on the move. Yet… it was worth it.  
  
It was worth it because her stupid, stupid brother was in love with a yakuza princess… and she was a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i typed this in 20 minutes whOOPS
> 
> also hi anh if you're reading this confession I was that anon who kept asking about writing fanfic for this au I'm sorry


End file.
